deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CallMeKnuckles/CMK's Bizarre Tourney: Thumbnail Tendency
Time to do anotha thumbnail tournament. DA RULES This tournament will be very different from the first. You will still be put up against each other, and everyone on the wiki will vote to see who's thumbnail is better. But two big things will change. - This time, it's elimination. You can only take two losses: once you've lost twice, you've lost and are eliminated. So this time, we will have a winner by the end. - I won't be giving you a specific matchup you have to make a thumbnail for. Instead, I will be giving you themes for matchups that you will have to create a match and a thumbnail for. Everything else is basically the same. The very nice Participants Y'all have until Wensday, 6/14, 12:00 AM EST to join. The actual participants now *RoaringRexe *Simbiothero *Shakaboy *MMYP999 *Brobuscus101 *ArgentianDeadpool *UltimateDespairDaniel *KombatKid1 *TheOneLegend *Bimenbaum *Faxinnh *UTF *JustAGravityFallsFan *DENSTIFY1 *Ganime *Tasobeats Now, let's let the fun begin! THEME 1: Anime Battle It's an epic anime battle for the first round. IMPLICATION: Two anime characters facing off against each other. NOTE: I WAS UNABLE TO SPACE OUT THE POLLS CORRECTLY, SO THERE ARE 2 BLIND SPOTS IN EACH POLL. DON'T THROW AWAY YOUR VOTE BY VOTING THEM! Ichighost vs Narutoaster.mmyp.png|Ichigo Kurosaki VS Naruto Uzamaki (Bleach VS Naruto, MMYP999) vs.png Meruemvskars.jpg|Meruem VS Kars (Hunter X Hunter VS Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Tasobeats) My tn is ugly.png|Gon Freecs VS Izuku Midoriya (Hunter X Hunter VS My Hero Academia, Faxinnh Vs.png Saint Seiya vs Sailor Moon.png|Pegasus Seiya VS Sailor Moon (Saint Seiya VS Sailor Moon, TheOneLegend) A vs RM-2.png|DBX: Akame VS Ryuko Matoi (Akame ga Kill VS Kill La Kill, Shakaboy) Vs.png VashAlucard.png|Vash the Stampede VS Alucard (Trigun VS Hellsing, Birnenbaum) NU vs IK.jpg|Naurto VS Ichigo (Naruto VS Bleach, Simbothero) Vs.png PinkInsanity.jpg|Nui Harime VS Diavolo (Kill La Kill VS Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, RoaringRexe) Jotaro Kujo Yu Narukami V3.png|Jotaro Kujo VS Yu Narukami (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure VS Persona 4, ArgenianDeadpool) Vs.png Krillin VS Saitama.png|Krillin VS Saitama (Dragon Ball Z VS One Punch Man, UTF) KakyoinVsTomoeGan.png|Noriaki Kakyoin VS Mami Tomoe (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure VS Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Ganime) Vs.png 18 VS Genos.jpeg|Android 18 VS Genos (Dragon Ball VS One Punch Man, Brobuscus) Chie Satonaka vs Mako Mankanshoku.jpg|Chie Satonaka VS Mako Makanashoku (Persona 4 VS Kill La Kill, UltimateDespairDaniel) Vs.png Deku vs Ryuko render.png|Izuku Midoriya VS Ryuko Matoi (My Hero Academia VS Kill La Kill, DENSTIFY1) Whose thumbnail do you prefer? MMYP999's Tasobeat's Whose thumbnail do you prefer? Faxinnh's TheOneLegend's Whose thumbnail do you prefer? Shakaboy's Birnembaum's Whose thumbnail do you prefer? Simbiothero's RoaringRexe's Whose thumbnail do you prefer? AregentianDeadpool's UTF's Whose thumbnail do you prefer? Ganime's Brobuscus's Whose thumbnail do you prefer? UltimateDespairDaniel's DENSTIFY1's Result KombatKid1 is down one life, as is JustAGravityFallsFan, due to not sending in a thumbnail. Tasobeat wins! MMYP999 is down one life. Faxinnh wins! TheOneLegend is down one life. Birnembaum wins! Shakaboy is down one life. Simbiothero and RoaringRexe are tied - both are safe. UTF and ArgentianDeadpool are tied - both are safe. Brobuscus wins! Ganime is down one life. UltimateDespairDaniel wins! DENSTIFY1 is down one life. Theme 2: Horrific Battle For the second round, it's a battle of untimely horror! Requirements: Two characters who are related to horror, whether it be their atmospheres (Jason, Michael, Nemesis), their backstories, or amy of the like. Jason Voorhees VS Michael Myers.jpg|Jason Voorhees VS Michael Myers (Friday the 13th VS Halloween, Brobuscus) Vs.png Nemesis vs The Thing.png|Nemesis VS The Thing (Resident Evil VS The Thing, TheOneLegend) Leon S Kennedy vs Aya Brea.update.png|Leon S. Kennedy VS Aya Brea (Resident Evil VS Parasite Eve, MMYP999) Vs.png JasonVSHisako.jpg|Jason VS Hisako (Friday the 13th VS Killer Instinct, RoaringRexe) MZ vs BLC.jpg|Marvel Zombies VS Black Lanterns (Marvel VS DC, Simbothero) Vs.png Chucky v Slappy.png|Slappy VS Chucky (Goosebumps VS Child's Play, Birnembaum) ReginaVsJillGan2.png|Regina VS Jill Valentine (Dino Crisis VS Resident Evil, Ganime) Vs.png Blaze vs Flowey.png|Ghost Rider VS Omega Flowey (Marvel VS Undertale, DENSTIFY1) Vs.png Reaper vs Jason.jpg|Reaper VS Jason (Persona VS Friday the 13th, UltimateDespairDaniel) Question mark.png|blank Albert Wesker VS Alucard.png|Albert Wesker VS Alucard (Resident Evil VS Hellsing, Faxinnh) Vs.png Jasonvsnemesis.jpg|Jason VS Nemesis (Friday the 13th VS Resident Evil, Tasobeats) Mama Tattletail VS Bendy.png|Mama Tattletail VS Bendy (Tattletail VS Bendy & The Ink Machine, UTF) Vs.png Finished nightmarionne updated by drawfnaf-d9wd5oi.png|Slenderman VS Marionette (Slender: The Eight Pages VS Five Nights At Freddy's, ArgentianDeadpool) Which thumbnail is best? Brobuscus's TheOneLegend's Which thumbnail is best? MMYP999's RoaringRexe's Which thumbnail is best? Simbiothero's Birnembaum's Which thumbnail is best? Ganime's Den's UDD'S Which thumbnail is best? Fax's Taso's Which thumbnail is best? UTF's Deadpool's Result KombatKid1 and JustAGravityFallsFan are down, without sending a single thumbnail - K.O! Brobuscus wins! TheOneLegend is down - K.O! DENSTIFY1 wins! UltimateDespairDaniel is down one life. Ganime is down - K.O! MMYP999 wins! RoaringRexe is down one life. Birnembuam wins! Simbiothero is down one life. Shakaboy is down one life, due to not sending in a thumbnail. Tasobeats wins! Faxinnh is down one life. UTF wins! ArgentianDeadpool is down one life. Theme 3: Techno Battle It's Round 3, and it's time for a robo-battle! IMPLICATIONS: Two characters made from some tyoe of mechanic. (Robot, cyborg, android, etc.) Killgore (Killer Instinct) vs Cyrax (Mortal Kombat).png|Cyrax VS Kilgore (Mortal Kombat VS Killer Instinct, ArgentianDeadpool) Vs.png Cyborgvsgenos2.jpg|Cyborg VS Genos (DC VS One Punch Man, Tasobeats) Aigis vs Noel V2.jpg|Aigis VS Noel (Persona VS BlazBlue, UltimateDespairDaniel) Vs.png GLaDOS VS Mother Brain.png|GLaDOS VS Mother Brain (Portal VS Metroid, UTF) MK vs R.jpg|Mokoto Kusanagi VS Raiden (Ghost in the Shell VS Metal Gear Rising, Simbiothero) Vs.png Genji VS Raiden .jpg|Genji VS Raiden (Overwatch VS Metal Gear Rising, Brobuscus101) Roll v Rosie.png|Roll VS Rosie (Mega Man VS The Jetsons, Birnembaum) Vs.png Labrys vs Penny S4.alt.png|Labrys VS Penny (Persona VS RWBY, MMYP999) Vs.png Sorry God.PNG|Stroheim VS Inspector Gadget (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure VS Inspector Gadget, DENSTIFY1) Whose thumbnail is better? Deadpool's Taso's Whose thumbnail is better? UDD's UTF's Whose thumbnail is better? Simiothero's Bro's Whose thumbnail is better? MMYP999's Birnembaum's DENSTIFY1's Result Shakaboy, Faxinnh, and RoaringRexe are down due to not sending in a thumbnail - K.O! Taso wins! Deadpool is down - K.O! UDD and UTF are tied - both are safe. Brobuscus wins! Simbiothero is down - K.O! ''' '''MMYP999 and Birnembaum are tied - both are safe. But DENSTIFY1 is down - K.O! ONLY 2 ROUNDS REMAIN! Theme 4: Fighting Game... well, fights. IMPLICATIONS: 2 fighters that appear in fighting games - 2D, 2.5D, or 3D. Splinter VS Shifu V2.png|Shifu VS Splinter (TMNT VS Kung Fu Panda, UTF) Vs.png Naoto Shirogane vs Naoto Kurogane.jpg|Naoto Shirogane VS Naoto Kurogane (BlazBlue VS Persona, UDD) Mitsuru Kirijo vs Orie Ballardiae.mmyp.png|Mitsuru VS Orie (Persona VS Under Night In-Birth, MMYP999) Vs.png Blanka vs Raiden.png|Blanka VS Raiden (Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat, Birneumbaum) Johnnycagevsfeilong.jpg|Johnny Cage VS Fei Long (Mortal Komat VS Street Fighter, Tasobeats) Vs.png Cyrax VS Fulgore.jpg|Cyrax VS Fulgore (Mortal Kombat VS Killer Instinct, Brobuscus101) Which thumbnail is better? UTF's UDD's Which thumbnail is better? MMYP999's Birnembaum's Which thumbnail is better? Tasoeats' Brobuscus's Result UDD wins! UTF is down one life. MMYP999 and Birnembaum are tied - both are safe. Brobuscus wins! Tasobeats is down one life. Theme 5: Ice Cold Combat It's time for the prenultimate battle! Yusuke vs Blanc.png.png|Yusuke VS Blanc (Persona 5 VS Hyperdimension Neptunia, MMYP999) Vs.png Mitsuruvsweiss3.jpg|Mitsuru Kirijo VS Weiss Schnee (Persona 4 VS RWBY, Tasobeats) Elsa VS Glaceon.png|Elsa VS Glaceon (Disney VS Pokemon, UTF) Vs.png Mr Freeze vs Cyber Sub Zero 2.png|Mr. Freeze VS Cyber Sub-Zero (DC VS Mortal Kombat, Birnembaum) Sub-Zero VS Gray Fullbuster.jpeg|Sub-Zero VS Gray Fullbuster (Mortal Kombat VS Fairy Tail, Brobuscus101) Vs.png Mitsuru vs Jin V4.jpg|Mitsuru Kirijo VS Jin Kirsaragi (Persona 4 VS BlazBlue, UltimateDespairDaniel) Which thumbnail is better? MMYP999's Tasobeats' Which thumbnail is better? UTF's Birnembaum's Which thumbnail is better? Brobuscus101's UDD's Result Tasobeats wins! MMYP999 is down - K.O! Birnembaum wins! UTF is down - K.O! UltimateDespairDaniel wins! Brobuscus has one more life left! FINAL THEME: Reverse Final round, so we my as well change things up a bit. There's no theme, your choice, but for this round, you're thumbnails will be judged by how bad they are instead. Try and make the least appealing thumbnail you possibly can! Michael jacksons 1987 studio album bad.png|Gayku VS Loserman (Birnembaum) The Worst thumbnail you'll ever see.png|dragonballfan618 VS Boy Scout Leader (Brobuscus101) narutovsichigojoke.jpg|Weeb Convention Cosplayer VS Hot Topic Superfan (Tasobeats) BAD TN.jpg|Lewd Lover Charizard VS Green Screen (UltimateDespairDaniel) Which thumbnail is worst? Bro's Birnem's Taso's UDD's ULTIMATEDESPAIRDANIEL IS OUR WINNER! Category:Blog posts